Playing Lions
by Kerianya
Summary: Set after Dirge of Cerberus. After a lifetime of longing, Sephiroth finally gets to claim the love of his life. Sephiroth/Vincent, written in Sephiroth's POV. Rated M for violence, language and sex.


You were a part of my life since my earliest memory

**Playing Lions ****by Kerianya.**

**Pairing: Sephiroth and Vincent**

**Rating: ADULT**

**Fandom: Final Fantasy VII Advent Children.**

**Warnings: Violence, Yaoi, Sex, serious messing up of timeline, language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters features in this story. They all belong to Square Enix, which is why I am not a multi-millionare.**

You were a part of my life since my earliest memory. I can remember every single detail about you as though it were yesterday. You wore your hair much shorter than you do now, but it was still thick and glossy, and as black as my so-called father's heart. Your eyes were a rich blood red, glittering like the finest rubies. They were much larger than they are now, for time and sorrow has made them cold, but they have lost none of their beauty to me. Those lips, so full and soft, make every word that they spoke seem like you were begging for someone to kiss you - for _me_ to kiss you.

Your pale skin looks smooth and delicious, a beautiful canvas just waiting for me to make my mark upon it. Your body, even now, is lithe and trim. It's made to fit against mine, like two parts of a puzzle.

Yes, to me, you are truly perfect Vincent Valentine.

Even your name…_Valentine_…the patron saint of love and romance. Yes…despite the irony I love your name. I love you, and although you will deny it you will learn to love me with equal need and passion.

I was three years old when you first walked into my life. My so-called mother - I can barely stand to even think her name - Lucrecia, took my hand in her pathetically clingy way. She knelt down, pulled my tiny body to her side, and introduced you to me. I was glad to know your name, because even then I knew that you were to be mine.

At that age I didn't understand the love that I felt for you or what it meant. At that age all I knew was that I wanted you to stay with me forever. I wanted to be your…friend. Yes, that's probably the best term to describe it. It would be a long time before I would understand what it was I wanted from you.

But I know now what I want, and soon you will too…I promise you that.

You came to visit us many times after that. It made me really happy that I could see you. My supposed father, Hojo, tried to take me away, but I could always appeal to Lucrecia's stupid, pitiful emotions to keep me with you. I guess she had _some_ uses other than a handy womb for Hojo to exploit.

I wished that she would leave when Hojo did though. I hated the way that she flirted with you so shamelessly. She was twenty two, and the youngest scientist in her field, yet around you she batted her eyelashes and giggled like the most vapid university student. You were younger than her, although I wouldn't have believed it. At nineteen you were the youngest Turk ever to join the Shinra ranks. According to the few things I deciphered from Lucrecia's gushing, you were quite the marksman too.

I sat at your feet, translating your easy flirting as your way of being polite, adoring everything about you. At least you didn't ignore me like she did. You picked me up and sat me on your knee. Oh if only there were words to describe the happiness that I felt as I snuggled against you! But even now the words will not come, despite my superior intellect and education.

It was late and I must have fallen asleep in your lap, because one minute I was listening to your voice and the next I woke up in my bed when Lucrecia brought me my breakfast.

She enjoyed our chat as I questioned her enthusiastically about our visitor. She didn't understand my feelings, and unintentionally fuelled them as she answered me, and promising me that I would see you again. Her eyes twinkled as she mentioned you, and I felt a little sympathy for her. After all, she was in love with someone who belonged to me.

But then, you betrayed me in the most painful way imaginable…I have often wondered if things would have turned out differently if I hadn't seen you.

It had been six months since we had met, and you'd been to see us constantly. I was now four. Hojo told me that you were here, and I don't think I've ever hurried so fast.

I came round the corner…and saw you kissing _her_!

A four year old should not know the feeling of their heart breaking into millions of pieces, but I did! When the love of my life was leant against the wall kissing that two-faced, lying…whore!

You almost destroyed me that day. As I ran back to my little room in tears all I wanted to do was curl up and die. I've never cried so hard, either before or since, and even Hojo decided to leave me alone.

But _she_ didn't. I was curled up on my little bed when she came in, your delicious scent all over her, and asked me what was wrong. I managed to blank her until she chose what was possibly the LEAST appropriate phrase ever:

"_Vincent missed seeing you today._"

Whose fucking fault was that?!

I'll never forget the look of shock on her face as I attacked her with strength that no other four year old has. I used both my legs to kick her in the ribs, hearing a satisfying crack as they broke one after the other. It took a dozen men to prize my hand from her throat. I could still hear her calling for me, though, as they sedated me and dragged me away.

I only ever saw her through a glass screen after that. I could still make her cry as she tried to find out what it was that had upset me. I used to enjoy hearing her sobs as I screamed my hatred for her, wished her dead.

I never saw you again; Hojo said you had died. At the time I didn't care. Obviously you, like Lucrecia, were not worthy of my love…

Yet you, _un_like Lucrecia, still _had_ my love.

Years passed, and many things happened to me. I became something of a legend, but I wasn't surprised about it. There's humanity, and there's me. Of course I amaze them! What was there before me? The _Turks?_ I thought they were some sort of superhuman fighting force until I actually met a few! Some of the most neurotic retards I have ever had the misfortune to encounter, I mean, what on Gaia is _right_ with Reno? I was glad to kill his comrades and I can't wait to kill him.

The most important thing in my life was that I finally discovered the identity of my true mother. It was then that I truly learnt the power of a mother's love. It was her who made me realise the extent of my love for you, and what I wanted.

She blessed me with a vision; a stunning vision of black and red. I fell in love with you all over again, and now I knew what I wanted from you. It was what mother wanted for me and expected of you.

I want you, Vincent Valentine, I want you to be my mate.

I have heard that when powerful animals, like lions, come together to mate, it is violent and bloody. Mother expects that our union will be the same. She says that something so beautiful deserves to be with us…

…which is why I'm stood gazing at the door of Seventh Heaven, waiting for you to come out. My heart is thumping in my chest and my breathing is ragged. I've gotten achingly hard just thinking about what I want to do to you; what I'm _going_ to do to you.

I lick my lips again with a frown. They're drying too quickly, and I want them to be perfect for when they ravage your sweet mouth and…other places.

I bite my lip in an attempt to quell my desires for you, when I hear an increase in noise that suggests Seventh Heaven has opened its doors.

I look down and see you step through, turning to exchange a few words with Cloud. He is of little or no interest to me right now. All I can see is you. I pray that Cloud is as socially inadequate as he was three years ago or I'll come in my pants…again.

Luckily Cloud just grunts some farewell and the door closes behind you as you walk into the darkness. I smirk, relieved that fewer people will have a chance of witnessing my next move.

I jump off the ledge I was perched on, landing just behind you. You spin round, hand already pulling your gun from its holster, but you are too late. I grab your wrist, wrenching it from the gun as my second hand wraps around you to clamp over your delicious mouth and pull you close to me. Your golden had raises up in defence, but I catch it with the hand holding your good arm. You struggle, just as mother said you would, but as I leap back to the privacy of the rooftops, you freeze.

I feel you head trying to move up in order to see my face, but I hold firm. You will see me soon enough, Vincent, soon enough.

We arrive in the forgotten city. You know it well, but not as I do. Reluctantly, I release you from my confining embrace. You spring away from me like a lioness jumps away from her potential mate. As your eyes widen in recognition I allow myself a wicked grin, highlighted by the strength of my arousal. I can't help but purr at you, my haughty lioness.

"Let's play lions."

You take a step back, mouthing my words in fear and confusion. I take a step towards you, letting my tongue slide over my teeth hungrily. You let out a little choked gasp, and reach for your gun…

…which I have laid by my feet, where it has been since it fell out of its holster when you jumped free of me. I let out a little laugh, and in a single leap, I've pulled you back into my arms and my lips are on yours.

You struggle violently in a vain attempt to free yourself, unaware that your wriggling form arouses me even more as you brush against my crotch.

I slide a hand down to grasp your buttock through the cloak and leather confinements, grinding your body against mine through our clothes. You gasp through our kiss, greedily swallowing my moan into the recesses of your throat. I feel your clawed hand attack my back, leaving deep gouges in the thick leather. I'm not worried, for you can never truly harm me. Mother has assured me of this.

I release you from the kiss, but not my embrace. You lift your head away from me, looking up into my face.

"Sephiroth…" you pant, trying to pull out of my arms "what are you..?"

I give a chuckle and press my groin to yours, pleased to find the hint of arousal pressing through your trousers.

"I should have thought that was quite obvious, Vincent."

"No…"

You struggle against my grip, and I grab your clawed hand as it goes to gouge at my face. You cry out in frustration as I twist it behind your back and fling you across the ground until you collide with a tree. I'm quick to run after you, hoisting your body up and against the wood.

"Why are you doing this to me?" You shout, turning your face to avoid another kiss.

"What?" I smirk. "I'm only claiming what belongs to me."

I assault your neck with my lips and teeth.

You have no idea how long I have been dreaming of this." I purr, forcing a whine out of you as I lick the inner shell of your delicate little ear. "Dreaming of you, and the day you will become mine."

You gasp at my admission, hands that you intended to push me away with now pulling me closer against your will. Clearly the demon inside you has had other ideas…

"How long?" You hiss, wriggling against me in another attempt to escape your destiny. I chuckle, making you shiver with reluctant arousal.

"Since the day I laid eyes on you, my pet. But it was a long time before I realise exactly what it was I wanted from you."

Your body tenses as you process this information.

"But…you were…just a child back then…" you protest.

I release you from my grasp and step back to admire my handiwork. Your face is flushed from our exertions and probably more than a little arousal on your part.

"Perhaps I was very young," I muse, "but surely there is little worry about age in the presence of love…"

I frown as your good hand slaps across my cheek. With enough strength to whip my head to the side. You'll pay for that before this is over.

"Don't you dare speak to me of love!" You spit at me. "Lucrecia adored you and you almost killed her for it! You-"

At the mention of _her_ name I feel something inside me snap. I clamp my hand over your throat, lifting us both in the air before lifting my other hand, palm outstretched, to slap you over and over again.

"Don't…you…_ever_…" I snarl between slaps "mention…that whore's name…in my…presence…again!"

I cease my assault and watch you pull you head back to face me. I delight in the mixture of hatred and fear in your lovely eyes. Perhaps it is time to clarify those events for you…

"Besides," I sneer, pulling you closer to me, "the only reason I did that to her was because I saw her kissing you."

A choked cry escapes you as I lift you further into the air.

"So you see, her injuries are…"

I throw you down into the ground below as my voice raises to a scream.

"…_all your fault!_"

You hit the ground on your back with a loud scream of pain. I land on top of you, pinning your abused body with my own.

"All the same," I whisper, lapping a trickle of blood from the corner of your pretty mouth, "I suppose I can understand why you strayed when your master was just a baby. But…" I grab your pretty hand and pull it between us. Your eyes widen and a surprised moan escapes you as I slip your hand under the waistband of my trousers and around my cock. "As you can feel for yourself I'm all man now."

I see you swallow hard; I know that I'm very well endowed. I see your pretty eyes darting around as you think quickly - probably about what I'll feel like sliding into your pretty little ass - and I dip my head to kiss you again.

To your own surprise you kiss back for a moment, your hand still resting on my erection, before you literally jump into life and push me away, your hand wrenching from my waistband as I roll on to my back.

You wince as you try to get up, but I have obviously hurt you too much. You manage to pull yourself into a defensive crouch.

"It doesn't matter how much of a _big boy_ you've become." You hiss at me. "I'd rather hop on Hojo again than ever let you fuck me!"

With a growl I jump up and grab you, hoisting you up by your hair.

"Your permission…" I pant, using my free hand to rip your cloak away from your throat "…is only a bonus!"

You cry out in fear and pain, and I laugh as tears start spilling from your eyes. You scream as I pull at your top, making the buckles spring apart, and I pull you to me again.

"I have heard when lions mate," I purr, dipping to trace the dip if your clavicle with my tongue, "that the lioness will fight with everything she has to prevent it. Her mate has to almost kill her to bring her in line. Tell me, my sweet, how much will I have to rip you apart before you accept me?"

I bite down on your neck, hard enough to draw blood, when you slam your knee hard into my groin with a scream.

"_NO!!_"

My eyes cross and I sink to my knees. Through my blurred vision I see you running into the supposed safety of the trees. I pause to regain my breath, and let out a satisfied laugh.

"Come back! I want to play lions!"

You really must be scared, Vincent, judging from your clumsy stumbling as you flee my advances. From my vantage point I can hear every sobbing pant and fall. Perhaps you are considering your reaction to my assault, and how much you are enjoying your torment.

I have removed my coat, leaving me naked from the waist up, and I'm now so hard that my entire body aches with passion. I have to claim you soon or I feel I'll explode under the pressure!

You have your pretty head ducked as you run in a blind panic, so when I jump off the tree to land in front of you, you collide into me, bowling us both to the floor.

I hear you cry in terrified frustration as you realise what has happened. I take your hand to try and placate you, but you pull away from me with such force that your glove remains with me. I put it on the ground and walk after you. I do it slowly, trying not to be too threatening as I get increasingly concerned by your reaction. You are terrified, not the raging animal that I hoped for. You'll hurt yourself if we're not too careful.

"Vincent," I soothe, raising my hands is a calming gesture, "calm down."

You're still backing away from me, but the shaking has stopped for now.

"Why…why won't you leave me alone?" You cry, finding yourself backed up against a tree again. When you make no attempt to escape, I close the gap between us until my face is less than an inch apart from yours.

"Because we both know that isn't what you want." I whisper, tracing your lips with my thumb. Perhaps a charm offensive will be more effective…

You flinch at my words, bowing your head for a moment. Just as I start to worry you raise it again, ruby eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"Sephiroth…"

Suddenly, you lean forward and kiss me! I've never experienced such force, such _hunger_.

I can't believe this sudden change in emotion, but I kiss back with equal urgency all the same. Breaking to nibble your neck, I feel your hot breath in my hear.

"Make me love you, Sephiroth."

I pull away, reaching to stroke your cheek. You ungloved hand closes around mine, and for a moment all I want to do is to scoop you up in my arms and take you away from here…

But that's not going to make you mine, if I show you weakness.

When we started kissing again, I have no idea. One moment I was lost in your eyes, the next I was kissing you with enough force to bruise, and it was returned with equal passion. Sharp pain courses through me as your claw leaves scratches down the length of my back, drawing beads of blood to the surface. But this is not an attack. I know that you scratch me to arouse, not to harm, and believe me when I say it's working!

You pull away from me and fiddle at your shoulder until your claw falls from your arm with a _thud._ I have a second to marvel at the scars on your arm before you lure me into another kiss. I feel you reach down with your hands to unfasten my belt. In response, I rip your top open and tug it off your arms. Your arms wrap around my neck as the leather falls to the floor, moaning through our kiss as bare flesh meets bare flesh.

It's about fucking time!

I pull you down onto the ground and roll us over, grinding my crotch against yours as my weight pins you to the floor. I let a groan escape me, feeling our kiss swallow the noise. Your hips buck against me as I reach between us to your leather trousers. After some fiddling I feel them unfasten, and your kisses become more urgent, desperate…_hungry…_

I tear myself away from you with my thumbs tucked under the waistbands of your trousers and pants and look down at you. Your lips are swollen and red from our kisses; your eyes a brilliant ruby hue clouded by arousal. I don't think you've ever looked so beautiful, which is why I'm leaning over you, waiting for some kind of approval to carry on.

You cock your head at my hesitation, and lift your hips. I can take a hint! In one swift movement your trousers and pants are around your knees. I pull away from you to remove your boots and remove every last item of clothing from your marble body.

Before I know it I'm between your pretty thighs, leaving hot wet trails of sloppy kisses and teasing bites across the delicious, firm muscles. I delight in your moans and twitches underneath me, bucking your hips to draw my attentions to another firm muscle. How can I deny a plea like that?

My eyes roam greedily over your pretty body as I lower my mouth to your neglected shaft. You are a most impressive size, my sweet, but I am not intimidated. Genesis, Zack, Cloud…all so willing - desperate even - to act as my test subjects. All that I willingly used and cast aside, so that I would be ready to please you when I finally claimed you as my own. True, only Zack recovered from my "affections" unscathed - he was the only one that truly understood the true value of our unions - but surely that's not my fault? They should have been honoured that I chose them to help me pass the time until our union, but their weak, selfish human emotions stood in their way. I hope that their sacrifices are worth the nuisance that they all proved to be afterwards.

I trace the thick vein on the underside of your pretty erection with my tongue, making you whimper loudly and arch your back again. As I reach the end of the sweet trail I swirl my tongue over the head and take the fullness of you into my mouth with enough speed to make you scream.

"_Sephiroth!"_

Such a sweet little voice you have in the heat of arousal. The delicacy of your cry makes me smile despite my full mouth before I focus on the task before me.

You're delicious, Vincent! Beneath the familiar salty taste lies the faintest hint of sweetness and more than a little spice. I don't think I've ever tasted anything like this in my life, and I'm glad. I begin to bob my head, wrapping my thumb and forefinger around the base. You begin to buck your hips, and we soon establish a rhythm.

I feel a hand tangle itself in my hair, and through my messed silver locks I look up at you. Your eyes are closed and your mouth hangs open in a perpetual stream of moans, pants and gasps. Your cheeks are stained with a blush that appears scarlet against your skin. Free from the smothering confines of your clothes your pretty body is so pale that it almost glows like the trees that surround us. You're like a beautiful, marble statue; even the scars on your body only attribute to the perfection that is your beauty. No wonder my mother chose you to be my mate. Even Yazoo, the only other who has come close to inflaming my libido like you do, cannot compare. His beauty traps weak willed mortals - especially those called Reno apparently - and even his own brothers in his spell, yet when I compare him to you how can he be anything other than plain; his movements clumsy and uncalculated?

"Sephiroth…I…I can't… I…"

I feel the grip on my hair tighten and notice your head start to thrash from side to side as you near your climax. I graze my teeth none too gently along the sensitive underside of your shaft.

The rough handling is enough to tip you off the edge you've been teetering over for far too long. With a particularly loud screech, your whole body tensing and shivering as I feel a hot, sticky fluid fill my mouth and run down my throat. I swallow hungrily, eager as a child to savour your taste, although I'm confident that this will be the first in a long line of times where I will get to taste you this way.

As your orgasm subsides I finally release you from my mouth.

You shudder as I climb back up to lie on top of you. Looking down I find myself turned on even more by your flushed cheeks and post-orgasm breathlessness. I draw you into an impassioned kiss, to which I get a slightly tentative response. Perhaps its the sensation of tasting yourself; that took me aback the first time I experienced it.

Your hands snake hypnotically down to my trousers, I lift myself up just enough to let your hands between us. So, you want to take things to the next level, Vincent? It would explain your hesitation earlier. As you fumble with the fastenings I lap at the bite wound on your neck…

Suddenly, you let out a half-strangled cry of pain and fear, and your naked body snaps into an upwards arch with such force and speed that I'm almost knocked off you. I use my hands, now either side of your head, to prop myself up to stare down at you.

"Vincent? What's…wrong?"

What stares back at me, its mouth twisted into a vicious snarl, is _not_ Vincent! Your ruby eyes are a glaring gold,; featureless as a corpse. Your teeth have become sharpened fangs like a primitive beast, and your hair is wild and out of control. I recognise who has taken you over…

"Chaos…"

The creature below me laughs; a demonic cackle that even Hojo could not match.

"SO YOU KNOW ME, JENOVA-SPAWN!" He licks his cracked lips sadistically. "SUCH A PITY THAT I HAD TO-Sephiroth-INTERRUPT YOUR LITTLE FUCKING SESSION, BUT-I'm sorry-I CAN'T ALLOW MY LITTLE-he won't let me-HOST HAVE TOO MUCH-love you-PLEASURE AFTER ALL."

I frown as I listen, trying not to betray that I have heard you speak through him. It appears that this beast has been denying you a lot, judging by the pain in your voice.

My attention returns to the abomination beneath me, who doesn't seem pleased by my lack of reaction.

"I don't think that a parasite such as yourself can make such decisions, Chaos."

That earns me a snarl and narrowed eyes. I find myself thrown across the clearing and pinned to the ground.

"THAT WASN'T VERY NICE, COMING FROM A GLORIFIED LAB-RAT SUCH AS YOU!" He hisses. "MY PLAN WAS THAT YOU AND I COULD HAVE A LITTLE FUN TOGETHER, BUT WITH THOSE FILTHY MANNERS, JENOVA-SPAWN…MY MY…I'VE LOST ALL INTEREST."

I smirk, bringing my knee into contact with his naked groin. As he howls in understandable agony I punch him across the face with sufficient force to knock him off me. I heard your voice mixed in his whenever he cried in pain and I literally feel my pupils reduce to angry slits. It appears that you are brought out to share in his suffering.

_Bastard!_

"LITTLE WHORE!" Chaos snarls, taking a menacing step forward. "I WAS GOING-Sephiroth!-TO KILL YOU QUICKLY AND GRANT YOU THE-Run!-WARRIORS DEATH I THOUGHT YOU DESERVED. BUT NOW-Please just get-YOU'VE ANGERED ME-away from here-BY THE TIME I'M FINISHED WITH YOU-I can't let you die for me-YOU'LL BEG FOR DEATH BEFORE-I'm not worth it-THE END!"

I manage to remain as though his words have not affected me. In truth they haven't; it's yours that cut through me. I _will_ bring you back, my love, and then I will show you just how much you _are_ worth it.

Chaos lunges at me; a mass of sharp talons and snarling teeth. If I were human - or Cloud - you would probably have moved too fast for me. But I am Jenova's son, much faster than any mortal man. I jump over you, spinning in mid air to see you collide with a tree. I smirk, remembering Hojo telling me about your weakness.

"Now I have you, parasite." I hiss as I slam him against the rough wood, grinning as he jumps in surprise. Almost immediately his hands come rushing to tear at my face, but I grab them with ease.

"I'll take back what's mine, thank you."

I sink my fangs into the ivory flesh at your neck, swallowing the metallic blood it trickles into my mouth. Chaos' horrified scream almost deafens me.

"CURSE YOU!" He hisses. "HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"I know about simple beasts, parasite," I smirk, removing my teeth, "and there are few beasts simpler than you. Plus there's the fact that Hojo saw me as his son and told me everything about you."

Chaos roars in frustration at my final words, throwing his clawed hands into the air.

"_THAT BASTARD HOJO!!_"

I can't resist a chuckle at Chaos' scream. That was how Hojo used to answer his mobile phone, saying that so many people referred to him that way, so he may as well use it himself!

"Now, parasite, get the fuck out of my sight." I spit.

Chaos snarls, but thanks to my mark of dominance he bows his head and turns to leave. I grab him by the throat.

"No, just _you_ Chaos. Vincent and I have to finish what you interrupted."

Despite his growls, I see Chaos close his eyes and fade away. I move my hand to cup your cheek as they open again to see you looking back at me.

Tears spill from you eyes as you let out a ragged breath.

"Sephiroth…" you whisper, trying to drop your head. "I'm sorry…I couldn't hold him in, he…"

I use my other hand to tilt your chin, forcing you to meet my eyes.

"_He_ will not be bothering us any more, my love." I finish, dipping my head to kiss your lips. "I saw to that."

You only moan in response as my tongue slides into your mouth.

Our reunited kiss begins tenderly enough, but arousal soon speeds everything up and once again your hands arrive at my waistband. After a few seconds the leather parts, and to my slight embarrassment my cloth-covered erection juts out of the opening to press against you. Embarrassment doesn't appear to be anywhere near your mind however, as your hands eagerly pull my aching hard-on out from its cloth prison. Moaning at the feeling of freedom, I open my eyes to look at you. You're staring at my penis with wide, disbelieving eyes, nibbling your lip as you admire my size. I guess it's hard to appreciate a man's size with your hand alone.

I scoop your naked body up into my arms and carry you to the spring. After lowering you into the cool waters and prising your lips from mine, I sit down on the bank and remove the remainder of my own clothing.

Now gloriously naked, I pick myself up and join you in the water, where you are stood waiting for me. Pulling you into my arms, I kiss you deeply as though I'm pouring all my years of longing into this single kiss. My hands slide down to caress your perfect backside, but you grab my wrist as a finger caresses the entrance.

"Just take me…" you purr, lifting yourself up and wrapping your legs around me "take me now."

So I wrap one arm around your waist and use my free hand to guide myself to your sweet little entrance. Your hands settle on my shoulders and you give a little nod, which I use as an excuse to start pushing inside you.

Your breath hitches as we're met with an initial resistance, and as your body finally grants the head of my erection access to that tight little cavern I hear you cry out in surprise, burying your face in my neck as I bury myself ball-deep in you.

I stop for a moment, savouring the delicious sensation of filling you so completely as I wait for you to adjust. Your breathing is harsh but your grip is getting looser around my shoulders. Eventually your head lifts up from my shoulder and you look me in the eye. We become submerged up to our chests as I lower myself onto my knees so that you're sat in my lap. I look into your eyes and see that your pupils are hugely dilated through arousal. When I kiss you your response is sweet and hungry, as is the way your body presses against mine. I keep you there with my free hand as I begin to thrust inside you. If I said that the first few thrusts were not awkward, I'd be lying. Those initial moments are there to familiarise oneself with the unfamiliar terrain of a new lover's body, but I am good at scouting parts unknown, as a particularly loud cry from you proves without a doubt. Aiming for that sweet sweet spot deep inside you, I grip hold of your hip with enough force to bruise. Your head flings back in a shower of water and raven hair as your moans grow louder.

"Sephiroth…"

The waters between and around us churn and bubble with the force of our lovemaking, splashing over and soaking us. The sensation is lost on us however, as our passion intensifies and the universe reduces to nothing more than the two of us.

You feel so good to be inside, Vincent. You're so tight, and your body clenches even tighter around me every time my erection hits your sweet spot. Every cry and moan that escapes you is so sweet, so submissive, and mine are hardly much better. No sooner have my lips left yours then they're back again. I can't get enough of your lips, delectable and as addictive as any drug and twice as good.

"Seph-Sephiroth…harder…please…"

I frown a little at your words. In this position, and being in the water I can't go much harder…

I quickly withdraw from you, making you cry out in disappointment. Hushing you with my kisses I coax you onto your hands and knees. The bank in front of you slopes harshly so your head and shoulders are above water. I slide back into you, feeling a shiver down my spine as you moan with pleasure. My hands grip either side of your hips and I lick my lips as I resume my thrusting. My thrusts get faster, until the sound of the splashing water is almost drowned out by the sound of our naked flesh slapping together. Your screams, however, drown out all other noises completely. I don't think you can appreciate just how powerful the noises are that you make. Your head bounces every time I slam into you as though you're some kind of rag doll, and as I look down…watching my erection disappearing again and again into that hot little cavern is almost enough to make me climax.

"Vincent…" I pant, quickening my pace as I sense a familiar pressure building up in my groin. You only whimper in response. I spot your arm move between your thighs, but a particularly hard thrust nearly pushes you over so the hand quickly returns. Understanding your need, I reach round to slide my hand between your legs. You arch your back against me as my hand curls around your erection.

"Aaah! Sephiroth _please!_"

I guess my double attentions on your body were too much for you, as it only takes a few more strokes, both on your erection and sweet spot, before your body freezes in a huge orgasm, your seed forming a milky cloud in the crystal clear waters. You tighten - dangerously - around me, sending me over my own brink of ecstasy. I think I tear you a little as I slam myself into you with all the strength I have, filling and claiming you with my seed. It doesn't seem to bother you though; you actually press yourself against my hips, trying to get more of me inside you even post-climax.

Eventually, I come down from my trip to Nirvana and withdraw from your backside. A little of my seed follows me but, I smirk with pleasure, the majority remains inside you, marking you as mine forever. Nobody will ever be able to take that from me, from _us._

You crawl out of the water and turn to face me. You look flushed and uncertain as your red eyes survey me. I stand up, watching as your eyes follow mine. I step out of the pool and sit by your side. A glimmer of emotion - hope I think - flashes in your eyes when I do. I lean forward and kiss you, relieved when you kiss back. You lean into me, wrapping your arms around my neck as my arms circle your waist. When we break the kiss for air, you rest your head on my shoulder and yawn.

I scoop you up, amused by your struggle to keep your eyes open for me, and carry you away from the pool. I had set up a camp for us a little way into the trees before I set off. I like to think of it as a…honeymoon suite, if you will, for us to rest after our mating. All these years of longing must have sent me love-sick…

As I reach the camp I try not to cringe when I see just how much attention I paid to the details - especially the bed! But you open your eyes and smile.

"The honeymoon suite?" You chuckle, nuzzling into my neck. "You spoil me…"

I blush, carrying you to the bed.

"I got a little carried away, I'm afraid."

As I set you down you look around the camp.

"Nobody's ever gone to this much trouble for me before," you whisper, "not like this, or by fighting Chaos to bring me back."

You look up at me, no little wonder in your eyes.

"I've never felt loved before…"

I feel a flutter in my chest as I sit beside you.

"And now?"

Your eyes flicker as you look at me from beneath your thick lashes and smile. You reach up and kiss me softly.

"Yes, but at this moment I'm too tired and sore to express it."

I chuckle, pulling back the blankets and guiding you under them to lie beside me. As I see you wince I realise that it will be a while before we mate with such scorching intensity again. But I can wait for that, now that I have you where you belong. I'll wait forever if you want me to.

The blankets cover our naked bodies, cocooning us in a nest of warmth as you snuggle closer to me. Your head, obviously getting heavier as the need for sleep takes over you, comes to rest on my bare shoulder. You close your eyes in sleep even as I press my lips to your warm temple. Struggling with my own weariness, I force my eyes open for a little longer to study you in sleep. I watch as you wrinkle your nose, hear the almost purr coming from you as you rest peacefully in _my_ arms. This is beyond anything I could have hoped for…and more…

I can ignore my tiredness no longer. How long has it been since I slept last? Four days? A week? Longer? This desire has consumed me for so long that it has taken over my every living moment, but it was worth it.

Nuzzling my face into your silky hair, I finally surrender to sleep, murmuring three simple words in that last second of consciousness. Something I never said to you tonight despite years of dreaming about saying it.

"I love you…"

Thus concludes my fanfic, Playing Lions. If you're viewing this on AFF, then go and read anything by Frizz or Puffer. Please read and review. I'm considering the sequel to this, focussing on how Vincent is going to deal with his new relationship and the consequences if his friends find out. Please tell me if you want a sequel, either via review or email.

Incidentally, the title "playing lions" was derived from "Jekyll" on BBC One last year. British actor James Nesbitt, who played the title character, was the original user of the phrase "Come back! I want to play lions!" I thought that the phrase suited Sephiroth in this context.

Kerianya


End file.
